Forced Marriage
by mothermayor
Summary: (One Shot) Tonight is the fourth anniversary of Queen Eva's death. Regina knows that the king will be drunk, and he will be expecting much of her.


**Hey! This is a mature one shot with Leopold and Regina. Though we never really saw them together on the show, we do know that he didn't treat her nicely. **

**This is just my imagination running off without me, so bear with me please.**

**_*PLEASE NOTE "M" RATING!*_**

**_This story contains suggestions of rape in it._**

_*__**I do**_ _**not**_ **_own any of these characters*_**

* * *

Today marked the anniversary of the fourth year that the king's wife, Eva, has been dead. Regina knew that the king would be melancholy, therefore he would try and drink his troubles away.

The king was a good man to all of his people - except his wife. He would call her Eva, do horrible things to her, and even completely ignore her sometimes. Most of the time.

Tonight, she sat on the bed in one of the many rooms. The bed was not hers, she was avoiding it. She wore a silk, white nightgown with sheer long sleeves that blew with the wind every time it came through the large window. She had her hands up to her long, ebony hair, entwining her fingers in it nervously. She was on the verge of tears, knowing what was to come tonight. Every year it happened, this year would probably be no different.

For that matter, every time the king was drunk this would happen. On their "wedding" night he was drunk. She was hurt so badly from him, he wasn't careful or cautious at all, hurting her young body. She felt like she could hardly walk the next day, but the king remembered none of it. He either denied it, or the drinks intoxicated him too much.

She looked out of the window with tears in her eyes, watching the shining stars. She took a deep breath in, then sighed. She wished she could be free of it all, she never wanted this. Especially the drunken nights.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps coming down the hall. She hoped it wasn't Leopold, but almost immediately knew it was from the uneven sounds of his steps.

He opened the door briskly, never knocking. Regina saw that he was already drunk and braced herself for what was to come, clenching her whole body up from fear.

Leopold walked further into the room and stood beside the bed, "Regina, it is time for bed." He said in a sloppy voice.

Regina shyly looked up at her so-called husband, "It is already that late?" She asked, hoping to get out of this tonight.

His expression hardened towards her, looking mad, "I said it is time for bed. When I say...say it's time for bed, you go to bed, Eva."

There it was again, "Eva". Regina's eyes burned from tears trying to come up, the king didn't even remember her name.

"O-okay..." Regina said finally, getting up from the bed.

Leopold grabbed her by the arm and jerked her closer to him. Regina could smell the liquor on his breath, just from standing beside him. He had been drinking for a while. He took her down to their bedroom and opened the door with a hard shove. He walked her in further and pushed her down onto the bed, climbing on top of her somewhat gently.

The king was not a small man, therefore she was always gasping for air when she was underneath him. This time was no different, she turned her head to take a deep breath that didn't smell of liquor, since his face was so close to hers.

He began kissing her neck, biting and pulling. Regina groaned out from pain, not from pleasure. There was nothing pleasurable about this.

He trailed his kisses down her clothed body, then stopped. He looked up at her dress as if he just realized she was still clothed, then stood up. He took her by her shoulders as if she were a doll and sat her up. Regina just did as he said without fighting back, she knew she couldn't win against him. He thrust his hands onto her chest, making Regina gasp from the surprise and shock. He squeezed once, then ran his hands to the top of her dress.

Regina looked at him, full of worry. After all these years, she was always scared.

He brought his hands closer together and took the top of her dress between his fingers, then with a swift movement, ripped the nightgown down the middle.

Regina whimpered slightly when she heard the ripping of her favorite nightgown. She reluctantly looked down to see, and it was true. The sound wasn't a deceit.

She sniffled and went back to staring blankly, straight forward. He ripped the dress further down her body until it got to below her stomach, then he slipped it off the rest of the way, throwing it on the floor behind him.

Regina watched as he threw it carelessly on the ground, making her want to cry more.

Leopold focused back onto Regina, taking off the rest of her clothing one-by-one. He pinned her back onto the bed, hovering over her.

"Please me." He said in her ear.

Regina winced at his whispers, but did as she was told. She took his leather trousers off, he kicked them off of his legs the rest of the way. She took the rest of his clothing off, then reached between them and grabbed him a little harder than normal.

He let out a loud moan at her touch, closing his eyes and almost falling onto her. Regina knew what he wanted. She rubbed him up and down, swiping her thumb over certain areas. Each time she would hit a particular spot, his groans would grow louder.

He suddenly looked down at her face then grabbed himself; pushing Regina's hand off of him. She could feel his hardness close to her entrance, but she knew he wouldn't yet.

She had tried to enjoy this at one time. She had tried to just join in, hoping the pain from him would take her mind off of the pain of this horrible marriage, of her horrible life. Her mind didn't enjoy the teasing, but her body did before it was turned into pain. Her body didn't know the difference between the types of arousal, but she did.

Leopold slipped his hand between them, sticking his fingers forcefully into her. She cried out slightly, then changed into a small moan. His thumb was doing other things to her, making her spread out legs tingle. Leopold pulled his fingers out, then brought them up to her breasts. He wiped his fingers over her erect nipple, then reached his tongue down and licked it. He cupped his mouth around one and sucked, pulling and biting at her skin. His hand was on her other breast, wiping his thumb across her nipple, getting it ready for his mouth as well.

He stopped and sat on his knees at the end of Regina's body. He took her legs that were already spread, and spread them further, making Regina cry out in pain. "Be more flexible." He demanded harshly. Regina just nodded.

He held her legs up in the air and wriggled closer to her, bring himself right near her entrance. He rubbed it up and down her, teasing her once more. She was already wet, this making it even more so. Suddenly, with one thrust, he entered her hard. Regina cried out in pain loudly from the quick, forceful entry. He didn't take his time, he was already so deep into her, making her legs want to shut on him. She brought her hands up to her thighs to try and hold them open, otherwise he would get mad at her.

"Open!" He demanded.

She winced at his voice, but did what she was told with all of her strength. She held her legs open as he thrust into her hard, making tears run from her eyes. He had never done this before, not this hard or quick. She just wanted to curl up and cry, but instead, she had other jobs he wanted her to do.

His hips smacked hers, making a loud, popping noise. Regina's breasts came up and down with each thrust. Her body clenched up from the pain, resulting in Leopold taking her wrists and pinning them the bed. "Can't do this?" He asked, sounding sarcastic.

Suddenly he pulled out from her. Regina looked at him confused, wondering what he was doing. He took his hand and put it behind her back, with one swift movement he flipped her over onto her stomach. She landed on her face and buried it into her arm, trying not to cry from the pain she was in. He grabbed her hips and brought them up so that she was on her hands and knees. He spread her legs wider, then once again forcefully entered her.

It hurt so much more this time, because of the pain she had already been in. His thrusts got harder and harder, Regina was crying a little now. She couldn't bear the pain. She threw her head forward and let out a loud cry.

"Hush, you!" Leopold shouted at her.

Regina sniffled and stayed quiet. She could feel her coil tighten up within her, she was about to go over the edge. He went harder and faster, then Regina collapsed, letting out a loud, long moan. Leopold stayed inside her until he released, then he pulled out.

He walked on his knees over to the other side of the bed, Regina turned onto her side with her back towards him. She put her arms around her naked body and silently sobbed into her pillow. She was cold, vulnerable, and hurting.

She waited for the king to go to sleep, then got up from his bed. She tip toed out to one of the other rooms, taking along her ripped dress in her hand. She went inside the room and sat on the bed, examining what used to be her favorite nightgown. She sobbed again, wiping her eyes.

Regina pushed her self off of the bed to get her a different nightgown, this one was a dark black, velvet one. She slipped it over her head, then waddled back to the bed. She climbed into her bed, pulling the blankets over her abused body. Though she was hoping to sleep, she knew she would just be sobbing the whole night.

* * *

**Poor Regina :( Does anybody else think that the king was probably abusive to her? Thoughts, please?**

**Thanks :)**

**-Echo**


End file.
